The Outsider
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: The school's nerd, Yami Sennen, is constantly put down by his classmates. But a trip to Egypt changes his life for the better because he notices how different his schoolmates treat him when he goes back to school for his senior year. This time around, endless opportunities are offered to him & ends up as a top-paid model known worldwide; as for love, he catches a certain CEO's eye.
1. The Bullies

"Move it you punk" Joey spoke to Yami as he and his friends were in their 'daily' chore: to torture Yami during lunch time. The gang laughed at Yami's misery since he was whining lowly and wanting to cry, but succeeded in holding back the tears.

"Oh, you're going to cry, huh? Don't be such a baby and man up you low life" Tristan spoke up from behind Joey.

"Let him be Tristan" Yugi added.

"Let's go" Tea declared. The group of friends, or bullies, left Yami to his misery near a corner behind the 3-story building that was the school.

The bell decided to ring, signaling that it's time to go back to class.

"I hate the school. I hate the bullies. I hate my life'.

Yami tried to use his sweater to cover his bruised arms and some parts of his exposed neck as he didn't want to get any unwanted attention from the other students, especially from a teacher. If they see his misery, the bullies will do more greater damage.

'Those bullies will be the death of me soon'.

"I enjoyed beating that sore loser of Yami" Joey declared with oozing confidence, as he and his friends were waiting for their teacher to come to class, as he was several minutes late.

"I really enjoyed that beating you gave him Joey" Tea commented with a smirk on her face.

"I know, I should've recorded that on my phone" Yugi replies with a laugh and added "and to put it on the web and to let the world know what a loser he is".

"Yup, you're right on that on pal, he is nothing but a big loser, and besides, he is going be a loner for years to come. I mean, come on, who wants him?" Joey claimed.

"I don't know about that Joey. There are people who are absolutely nothing and they get a partner" Yugi replies, kind of defending Yami in a way.

"That's true" Joey was his answer.

The door opened and reveals that it's their teacher, who is 15 minutes later.

"Sorry class, the meeting I was in ran a later longer than expected. Okay, take out your workbooks, turn to page 341 and work on the problems 1 to120. This assignment is due by the end of class. And it's worth 100 points. You'll need at least 75 points to pass the assignment".

"Fuck, I hate doing math, and doing 120 problems is making my brain cry" Joey whined.

"What do you want to do Joey? Pass it or fail the assignment?" Tea asks him.

"Well, I got no choice but to do it".

The class then went silent as the students worked on their work.

While on the nurse's office, Yami was sitting on a wooden chair waiting for the nurse to come back with his medicine for his pain he was having at the moment.

She comes out of the small room with the medicine in one hand and a glass of water on the other hand.

"Here you go Yami" she tells him with a kind smile.

"Thanks Katy".

He quickly ate/drank his pill with the water.

"You know Yami, not telling the principal what you're going through is really bad for you because those guys that did this will continue to harass you to no end".

"I know but I am scared as fuck Katy. Just the thought of those bullies continue to hit me and everything is just scary but if they find out I told somebody, I don't know what will happen to me. Maybe go to the extreme, like murder me or something".

"But you can't go on like this Yami. You're a human being for god's sake. You are not a punching bag for them to take out their anger on. If you're not willing to tell somebody, I will do it for you. I care for you Yami".

"Really Katy? But then what it's going to happen to me then?"

"Just keep living your life without the worry of your bullies harassing you every again".

"Why do I get bullied so much? Besides, nobody in this school wants to be my friend. I've heard that if anybody saw somebody else around me or even talking to me, they will get the same fate as me. So, nobody even bothered to help me when I needed it the most".

"There are people who are just plain mean to somebody they think they are lower than them. They want to feel superior. To feel that, they have to put someone else down, so that the other person can be on top for once. But that is not a nice way because sooner of later, karma is going to get them. And it's not going to be nice".

"I'm glad I'm talking this out with you Katy. I feel better now that I have somebody to talk to. If you please do me the favor of talking to the principal about my situation, I will be forever grateful with you Katy".

"Sure Yami. I will do that right now. Just wait here and I'll be back soon".

With that, she left the room and leaving Yami by himself with his sore bruises all around his thin frame.

"I wish the principal does something to those bullies. Better yet, I wish they were never born" he says out loud.

25 minutes later, Katy came back with a sour face.

"Katy, what's wrong? What did the principal tell you?" Yami asked quickly.

"Well, I told him everything, but he didn't believe me. And even though I said Yami has physical proof on his body, he told me that you are just making it up so he would feel sorry for you. And that he is not going to do anything about it".

"What? He's the principal for god's sake. How could he say that?" Yami asked and tears were beginning to flow from his eyes.

"I don't know Yami, but we are going to do something".

"I, of course, can't rely on anybody else but you Katy. I got no parents, no family, no friends. I'm all alone in this world".

"You got me Yami. And I will love you like you were my son, okay?"

"Really?" Yami said.

"Yes Yami, I will not abandon you in your time of need".

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me right now".

Both hugged each other.

"Okay Yami, you got to go to your class".

"Okay. See you after school Katy".

"See you Yami".


	2. Kaiba Interferes

_**Warning: This chapter will have some curse words.**_

Yami arrived to his PE class, pretty much to his dismay because he to undress and everybody will see his nasty bruises and get many unwanted stares and glares. He quickly went to an empty bathroom stall that were at the end of the boys' locker room and changed. He was thankful that he gets to wear navy sweatpants alongside his sweater since it was chilly outside.

'I really hate coming to school, just to get tortured'.

The coach was waiting for his students to get in line so their daily routine could begin as soon as possible. His glare was becoming more angry and angrier by the minute because his students are really slow in getting in line.

As soon as the last student arrived, which was Yami, the coach started his usual speech about 'tardiness'. "Students, as you already know about my policy of tardiness to my CLASS. And already of you are thinking about excuses, there is no excuse in the world about getting healthy. Being active is really important to everybody. Arriving minutes late to begin class indicates to me that you're all not that in physical activity. And also, today we will be starting on running laps. 4 laps total, that is. I want those laps done in 45 minutes, understood?"

"Yes Mr. Lowell" the students said in unison.

"Good. The laps start now".

The students quickly ran off to the field and the teacher sat down on one of the nearby benches to track the students' progress and to mark off their laps as they pass him.

As for Yami, the idea of running made him want to faint. The pain he was currently having was unbearable. He exchanged running to walking from time to time to ease his pain.

45 minutes later, the students were all done with their physical exercise and Mr. Lowell was okay with it. He then let the students proceed to go change back to their school uniform and continue about the day.

Again, Yami had to go change in the restroom to avoid comments about his appearance. 15 minutes later, the bell rang, indicating it was 4th period.

'4th period? Oh my god, it's going to be hell when I go in to 4th period. They are going to make fun of me again. Oh the bullies and me, the nerd'.

Arriving at the front of his biology class, Yami sighed for the worst and proceeded to his classroom.

'They haven't arrived yet. Hopefully they forget about me for an hour to save major humiliation from them and getting laughed at'.

As soon as his thought went away, his tormentors arrived the homeroom and were laughing at something Yugi commented. Joey's laughter, however, was the loudest from the group.

'Oh shit, they're here already. Great, just goddamn great'.

"Hey Yugi, look who's here?" Joey notices , just goddamn great'.

"Hey Yugi, look who's here?" Joey notices Yami's presence.

"Let's save it till lunch Joey" Tea tells the 'leader'.

"Okay Tea, whatever you say".

The group sent the poor guy glares his way before sitting down on their 'corner'.

The teacher, Mrs. Akiu, arrived soon after the tardy bell rang throughout the school.

"Well today class, we will be reviewing material for Friday's midterm. It's going to be worth 50% of your semester grade. A whole half of your entire grade of this class. A passing grade of this midterm is 75%, no less. It's going to have 150 questions and it's going to cover chapters 1 to 10. Hopefully you all were expecting a major test from the beginning, and this is the moment of truth. You got to get around 113 of the 150 questions right. If you fail the midterm, your grades will be affected by an entire grade, for example if you have an A, you'll receive a B. So, class, since I bet all of you are keeping up with the course material by reviewing, you're all going to ace this test. So, class, take out your textbooks, turn to page 433 and I'll be reading out loud and discuss the important points of this chapter. And you will be writing down the key points on paper, and you will be doing the same for chapters 1 to 9".

"Ugh, I am so going to ace this test Tristan" Joey declared to his friend behind him.

"What makes you say that Joey?"

"Because after class, I'll force the nerd into giving me his notes. You know how he always gets straight A's. I can't afford to get an F. My father will kill me".

"What about your other classes that you don't have Yami with? What are you going to do then Joey?" Yugi asks him.

"I don't know Yugi. For those, I have to figure something out as soon as possible. But for this class, it's a piece of cake. Yami is going to "help" me with that midterm".

"Make me some copies of those notes Joey" Tristan commands him.

"Us too" both Yugi and Tea said together.

The class hour passed rather quickly, much to Yami's dismay.

'I wonder what those fools are planning to do to Yami' Kaiba though.

Even though Kaiba didn't care about any of his class mates, somehow, he's got a soft spot for Yami. He quickly spotted the poor guy's bruises around his neck. And they weren't pretty to look at.

'Hmph, I wonder if those geeks did those to Yami. I'm going to find out in lunch time'.

The bell rang rather loudly. The students gave their assignments to the teacher for credit.

Just after the majority of the class left for lunch, the bullies, Yami and Kaiba stayed getting their stuff ready.

Kaiba soon left the room and went somewhere, leaving Yami to fend for himself to his bullies who were a couple feet away from him.

"Well, Yami give me your notes you fucking piece of shit" Joey suddenly says, scaring the living daylights out of Yami.

"No".

"What did you fucking say to me, you son of a bitch?"

"I told you no".

"Very well then, you will learn your lesson you shit ass fuck asshole".

His fist was going to meet Yami's jaw when suddenly it was stopped by hand, preventing from hitting Yami. Joey saw that the hand belonged to no other than Kaiba, the cold-hearted brainiac and CEO.

"What do you think you're doing you son of a whore?"

"Did you just called me a son of a whore Kaiba?"

"Yes Wheeler, so what? What are you going to do then? Hit me?"

"You're going to get it moneybags".

He then proceeded his fist directly to Kaiba and again, he blocked it with his hand.

"You asshole, you think you can hit me? Think again Wheeler".

Kaiba quickly hit Joey straight to his stomach and jaw, not something Joey was expecting from Kaiba to do.

"You're defending this whore?" Joey says pointing to Yami, who was behind Kaiba all this time.

"Yes you damn mutt".

"You're going to pay for this moneybags. You too you freak" he points first to Kaiba, then to Yami, who was on the verge to crying his eyes out.

Both males watch the gang leave the classroom (who the teacher was absent from this whole ordeal).

"You okay Yami?"

"Y-yeah Kaiba, I'm fine right now. But I won't be when those people see me without you around me".

"I won't leave you by yourself Yami".

"Thanks Kaiba".

"Call me Seto".

"Okay Seto".

Both males went to go get their lunch as Yami's stomach growled.

'At least I got protected by Kaiba. But for how long will his generosity last?'


	3. The Prank

Later that day in school while Yami was in the boys' restroom, Joey and some of his male friends had the bright idea to follow Yami and do a 'prank' on him.

"Okay Joey, what's the big idea of yours?" Maiku asks with enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm thinking of dumping paint on him while we have time" said Joey with an evil grin.

"Where's the fun in that Joey?" asked another, Allius.

"What about this prank? Throw a bucket full of dirty water. It will stink" Maiku said with laughter.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Where' a bucket when we need one?" Joey asked.

"There's one with nasty water already in the restroom Joey" Allius declared.

"Let's put the plan into action" Joey commanded.

Quickly and quietly, they went to the bathroom so that Yami wouldn't notice their movement and their plan.

'Oh Yami, you don't know what coming for you' Joey thought to himself with a grin.

He grabbed the bucket with the water and got into position on the next stall right to the stall where Yami is located. And he made sure that he didn't fall into the toilet water.

Holding the bucket with both hand and above his head, he quickly dumped the water on an unsuspecting Yami.

Laughter soon roared after when the 3 friends heard a scream from Yami, who obviously wasn't expecting anything.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked in disbelief.

"Got you you sick of a bastard" Joey said when he saw Yami getting out dripping wet from the stall he was in. And he smelled. Bad.

"God, you stink" Allius declared and covered his nose with a hand, just like Maiku and Joey.

"You did this?" Yami asked them.

"Yes we did, and so what? It's all in the name of good fun" Joey said and Maiku laughed.

"You're such an easy target Yami" Allius commented.

"Well, since you're wet and stink like crap, might as well go home" Joey declared with annoyance, now realizing that the restroom was beginning to smell.

"The janitors have to de-stink the bathroom. I bet the rest of the guys have to use the other restrooms while this one is getting the odor out" Maiku said with a laugh.

While the 3 bullies left the room, leaving a Yami in his wet state along with a stinking odor.

'Oh god, what did I do to deserve such torture from the bullies. Might as well go to the office' he thought and left the bathroom.

Glancing both ways to make sure that nobody was coming, he made a dash to the main office in the next building, leaving a wet trail behind him.

After arriving at the door of the office, he sighed.

'Hopefully they let me go home and take a shower' Yami thought with sadness.

Opening the door, he was met with the school principal who was currenly was talking with a secrety about some student's grades.

The female secretary, Allison, soon took notice of Yami's presence in the room and smiled but quickly it went away when she saw the state of Yami.

"Yami? What happened to you?"

"Joey and two of his friends dumped stinky water on me in the restroom".

"Oh dear, those boys. They'll never learn" Allison commented.

On the other hand, the principal wasn't quite happy.

"Yami, even thought you're bullied and I am very aware of that, I cannot accept to 'discipline' Joey and the rest who bully you. Might as well kick you out of the school".

"W-what? Kick me out? What did I do?"

"It's for your good".

"My own good. It's your responsibility as a principal to see what is right or wrong in the school. Do something about Joey and the rest who bully me. If you don't, I fucking sue you".

"Do what you want. It's not going to do you any good anyways".

"I fucking hate you".

And with that said, Yami left the school campus, ignoring the school sheriff.

"I fucking hate the school. I hate the principal. I hate Joey. I hate everything" Yami angrily said.

"I'll get my backpack tomorrow. I don't need it today".

While Yami was heading home, he was being followed a man in a black suit. And this man has intention to make Yami someone the school rejected and to make everybody there see that Yami will be someone important in life.


	4. Home

Yami soon arrived at his house, his clothes still wet and smelled really bad. Grabbing his keys from his pocket of his pants, Yami opens the door and sees that the house was silent, indicating that both of his parents were out to work and won't be back until way late in the night.

'Thank God my mom and dad aren't home to see me in this state, besides they don't need to know that I am getting bullied. Scratch that, they never cared about me to begin with" Yami said to no one.

He goes to his room to get a new fresh set of clothes to put on because at this point, his clothes he had on were beginning to cling on his body.

"Seriously, I dislike both mom and dad so much I can't even explain".

Both his parents, who are doctors who work in the prestigious Domino Hospital 7 days a week for long hours per day, never cared for their only son. Their only interests were money and have fun, putting Yami aside. He had to fend for himself. The only thing good that they do for him is to give him cash per week for his stuff, around $150. And Yami saves more than half of it, only spending $50 for things. The savings are for 'emergencies' like Yami says often. Living in a two-story house is a good thing because Yami "lives" on the second floor and the two adults on the bottom floor. Having the essential on his room (bed, TV, large walk-in closet, a desk, a laptop, a small fridge with food, a bathroom and a large library next to his room) Yami was quite happy with his life at this point.

"Well, I am going to see how much cash I have saved at this point".

He goes straight to his stash of bills hiding in a small blue box.

"Let's see, putting these $1's here, $5's there, put these $10's here. Okay, now that they are separated, count them".

Taking a few minutes to know how much he had saved at that point, he concluded that he has more than $300 saved.

"Wow, $341 saved for emergencies. Well, I need to keep on saving because I know that one of these days I might have to depend on this cash fund for things. I wish I could work but school rules forbid that from happening".

Putting his cash fund away, he goes downstairs to get something to eat.

"Let's see what's good to eat here".

He opens up the fridge door and sees that there is pizza, and lots of it.

"Oh pizza, that will do".

Grabbing 3 slices he puts them in a plate and puts them in the microwave to heat them up.

"Okay, for the drink I will be having soda".

He grabs a can of orange soda, he waits for the pizza to be ready.

A few moments later, the microwave beeps, indicating that his pizza was ready.

"Finally it's ready. I'm starving".

Quickly he grabs the hot plate and puts it on the table alongside his open soda and Yami starts eating his much anticipated pizza.

"This is so good".

Finishing 10 minutes later, he puts the dirty dish away in the sink, Yami plops himself in front of the TV and turns it on to see if anything good was on at 2PM.

Going through channels, he came upon a news report, saying that a mentally-ill man escaped from the Mental Hospital that is 30 miles away from Domino City.

"Seriously, that hospital could use security to prevent patients from escaping their grounds".

Turning it off, a bored Yami goes up to his room and see what he could do to pass the time.

"Let's see here, since I didn't bring my backpack from school today and cannot study since my books are there, that leaves me to one thing, use my laptop for my personal entertainment".

Yami grabs his white laptop from the desk near the door and opens it. While waiting for it to turn on, Yami turns to see the window.

Smiling, he goes to see the outside and watches a few kids running around the block. Laughing, he goes back to his seat on the bed and starts playing a game that he downloaded unto the laptop, Angry Birds.

An hour has passed when Yami decided he had enough of the laptop for the day, so he puts it away to its place on the desk.

"I'm bored, I need to study".

An idea went through his head.

"Wait a minute I have extra notes I can study from in my library. Wow I'm so dumb".

He quickly goes to his mini library that is located right next to his room and starts looking for his notes.

When he sees them, he grabs them and goes to his room to start his studying session of the day.

On the other side of the city, in a small house that lives Joey Wheeler, he is planning his next attack on Yami.

"Oh Yami, you have absolutely no idea what is heading your way".


	5. Mom's News

Two hours had passed when Yami decided that he had enough of his study session when he heard the front door opening, indicating that both his parents had arrived from their work at the Domino Hospital.

"Finally they arrived home. They work too much, even though both are doctors" Yami admitted shyly.

As Yami was descending from the stairs, his mom noticed him and she started speaking "Hey Yami, how's your day?"

"My day was okay, like always mom. How was work for you?"

"Work today was quite slow, which is very rare. Most of the time, days are very fast, which you already know that Yami. Well, your dad will be leaving in a few minutes though. He will be performing his surgery on a guy".

"Shouldn't he stayed at the hospital though?"

"I told him that but he wouldn't listen to a word I said. You know how stubborn he is Yami".

"Where is he anyways?"

"In his car, making phone calls to a doctor. He is about to leave".

"Well, I am going to say good-bye to him before he leaves. What kind of surgery is he performing?"

"Heart transplant".

"Well, I hope he has success".

As the mom watches Yami leave the house for a few minutes, she sighs in sadness.

"Oh Yami, I'm so sorry that I am going to leave you and your dad".

A few minutes had passed when Yami returned when he saw his mom talking on the phone.

"Hey mom I have to tell you something. I am scared of what Yami will feel about it".

'What is mom talking about? What does she mean what I feel about?' Yami thought with worry, hearing what his mom was talking.

"Yesterday, I got the results back from the test, remember mentioning to you the other day you were here?"

A few moments passed when the mom spoke up, "Yes mom, that test. I found out that I have breast cancer. I have only 3 months to live. I have yet to tell my son and my husband. I am so scared of telling them for their reactions".

"WHAT?! YOU HAVE CANCER?" Yami screamed, not believing what he was hearing.

"Mom, I call you later".

"Mom, you didn't tell me you had breast cancer. Why?"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I guess I already did now. But please Yami, this is what I wanted to prevent".

"You're going to die mom, please don't leave me. Do something, you're a doctor".

"I can't do anything now Yami. Please, I am sorry you have to found out".

"You were planning to not tell me?"

"Maybe, I'm sorry son".

"I can't believe you mom".

"Now that you now Yami, I must tell you to be brave".

"How can I be brave knowing you're dying?"

"Please son? I can't die knowing that you're going to be okay".

"I don't know, but please mom. I don't want you to leave me yet. I need you here with me and dad".

"I know son, but you have to understand me Yami. You have to idea how I wish I could cure myself but I can't. I wish I could watch you graduate school, pursue your dream, watch you marry, seeing my grandkids. All of it, but I can't. Even though I won't be here present with you physically, but I will always be in your heart".

"It's not the same. I won't get to hear your voice, I won't get to feel your touch and I won't see you. How am I going to cope?"

"You will have your dad Yami".

"I will miss you mom, you have no idea how much".

"I love you so much Yami".

Both mom and son hugged each other like no tomorrow. Tears were flowing heavily down Yami's cheeks. And the mom was crying also, tears coming down like waterfalls.

"I love you mom".


	6. Tickets to Egypt

Later that day, while mom was doing some cooking in the kitchen Yami was found doing his homework in his room upstairs.

"Hey Yami, can you come down please? There's something I have to show you".

Coming down the stairs, Yami had a sad face.

"What is it mom? Is it more bad news?"

"No Yami, it's not bad news. In fact it is very good news. Your dad and I received three tickets to go to Egypt for a relaxing vacation for 3 whole months. We will be leaving as soon as junior year ends and we will come back before your senior year begins. Isn't it great Yami?"

Yami couldn't believe it. Was he really going to Egypt in 3 months' time?

"No mom I can't believe I am actually going to Egypt. I always had a fascination with that country. I am going to have so much fun"

"I am glad you like the idea".

"I love the idea of traveling to a such fascinating place mom. It was something I always wanted to accomplish. And now I can cross it off my bucketlist. And all thanks to you mom. I love you very much".

"I am glad to hear that Yami. Well since we will be going to Egypt, there is one tiny thing I have to let you".

"What is it mom?"

"That before the vacation ends, I won't be coming home with you and dad".

"What? Why? You're staying at Egypt?"

"Yes Yami, I will but not for long because I would be long gone before it ends".

"So you're saying you are going to die over there?"

Yami's mom simply nodded in response.

"No mom, you can't do that to me".

"I am sorry Yami, but it's for the best of us. I want to die happy in Egypt because I am from Cairo, son".

"You w-what?" Yami responded with tears coming down his face.

"Yes son, you heard me. I am originally from Egypt and we have family there. I came here to Domino when I was 7 years old with my older brother".

"How come I never met him before?"

"Because he passed away 2 months before you were born Yami. He dies as a result of prostate cancer".

"How old was he?"

"He was 31. He was such a nice guy. And before he died I met your father in the hospital while my brother was there for chemo".

"What was dad doing at the hospital?"

"Well his mom had cancer too. But like my brother, she passed away 2 years later. Both of us were 9 years old".

"Tell me more mom. Did you guys like each other or nah?"

"We were kids Yami, we didn't think if he or she was cute or not. But we date when both of us turned 15 years old. We were living with distant family members at the time so we made a pact to run away when we turn 16".

"So did you and dad run away in the end?"

"Yes Yami, we did. And we don't regret it ever since because if we didn't, then we couldn't have you Yami. I love you son".

"I love you too. I am going to miss you".

"Well mom, can I see the tickets please?"

"Sure Yami".

She grabbed the tickets from her leather purse and handed them to Yami's waiting hands.

"I can't wait to go".

Suddenly a knock interrupted them, causing Yami to go answer the door which revealed a handsome 17-year old male on the other side of the door.

"Hello, is this the Sennen residence?"

"Yes it is, who are you?" Yami asked.

"Well, I am one of the employees working for KaibaCorp and I got the task to come to this house if a person that goes by the name Yami Sennen lived here?"

"That would be me".

By then the mom appeared right behind Yami.

"And what does Mr. Kaiba want from my son?"

"Well the details why Mr. Kaiba didn't give me a reason by he did said that if I did came into contact with your son ma'am, then he should report himself to Kaiba as soon as possible".

"It sounds strange. if Kaiba wanted to see him, then he should be the one knocking".

"I know but he is a very busy person with a tighter schedule in his hands and couldn't afford come when today he had an important meeting with Dartz and Pegasus".

"And by when should Yami see him?"

"Kaiba said by tomorrow at 6PM. He should go to the 30th floor and ask the secretary there that you're going to see Kaiba".

"O-okay then. I be there".

"Okay thanks a lot". And the male left the Sennen household.

"That was strange mom. Why would Kaiba see me tomorrow? He could've ask me while we were at school".

"It's a reason I don't know Yami. Hopefully it's good news".


End file.
